Talk:Little Muppet Monsters
Number of Aired Episodes This page says (and several other unofficial online sourses also state) that only two episodes aired. However Jim Henson: The Works (pg. 208) says: "Among other Muppet series developed in the eighties was Little Muppet Monsters, of which only three episodes aired on CBS." So who's right, was it two or three? -- Brad D. (talk) 23:43, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :I've wondered that for awhile, too. When I first got the internet, I learned that only three out of ten episodes aired, and later I started finding sources stating that it was two out of eighteen. I think I've read a quote from one of the Muppet Babies writers that said that there were two episodes broadcast, though I'm not sure how correct that is. And Jim Henson: The Works does have quite a bit of wrong information. --Minor muppetz 03:38, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::I think the Scott Shaw quote is a stronger piece of evidence than The Works, especially since we have airdates for the two episodes. -- Danny (talk) 03:41, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah. The only way to be abolutely certain is if someone wants to dig through 1985 TV Guide issues, and see whether it's on the schedule for September 28. I don't have access to that year, so I can't do it. Til then, I'm going to remove the talk box. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:35, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :I have 3 episodes on tape, my dad taped Muppet Babies for me every week and this show since it was on at the same time. I brought this up on the forum a while back but never got around to posting here before. DX927 08:21, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Apparently, the number is three, as all three shows are currently up on YouTube. -- MuppetDude 13:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) 30th Anniversary Special This article states that in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years the show was cheerfully plugged despite not beign on the air for months, due to the special being produced before the show was cancled. I don't agree that the specialw as trying to promote it much; While the three main monsters appear, they don't get any special scenes or introductions (they just appear among the crowd, get one close-up shot during the finale, and Tug appears in the logo. Besides Muppet Babies, all of the other Muppet shows made by 1985 have at least one character who speaks in the special, the only clips from this show appear in a selection of clips that also represent Muppet Babies and Fraggle Rock. This show just barely gets more representation than Muppet Babies, and no more representation than Fraggle Rock, Sam and Friends, or Sesame Street, and clips only appear in a montage of Little Muppet Monsters clips, with (as far as I know) no additional clips in any montages. So I think that sentence should at least be reworded, but I thought I'd see if anybody else has anything to comment. --Minor muppetz 03:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't really follow, Michael. It says "cheerfully plugged." That's pretty much a fact. It doesn't claim that any elaborate promotion was involved. Big Bird mentions the show in the present tense ("and now") with the presumption that the show would still be on the air, and the clip montage (really excerpting the theme song and rapid clips in the manner of a short TV promo)is indeed presented as a plug. Not in the context of a historical curiosity, as we view it now, but in a section focusing on children's shows which, with that one exception, were still on the air. So I'm not really sure how that could be changed. As far as which characters appear, that doesn't factor into it. It also wouldn't be the first time a pre-taped special or interview featured a passing plug for a show or project which was already dead or off the air. It's just the only example relevant to Muppet Wiki. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:45, 2 November 2008 (UTC) New information The US Copyright Database has 3 episodes listed of "Muppets, Babies, and Monsters". An episode had to actually air ("be published") in order to be copyrighted, if I remember correctly. The "publication date" of the third show is 9/28/85. Snowpeck 04:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Muppet Babies Some of the animated segments were also used in Muppet Babies, right? Because I know I have seen them before. -- Ozzel 06:22, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) : I don't think they were on Muppet Babies... Maybe they look familiar because you saw the really brief clips on the 30 Years special? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:51, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::To belatedly answer this question, actually, yes, they did use the cartoon segments on Muppet Babies. The final episode, Episode 808: Eight Flags Over the Nursery, recycled "Pigs in Space" and "Kermit and Fozzie, Private Eyes" footage. The plot of the episode involved the babies imagining visiting an elaborate theme park, including an attraction wherein they can star in their own movies. The characters then appeared as animated versions of their adult Muppet forms, with slightly different voices (those used for the series, no doubt). The characters who appeared in animated form in that episode were Fozzie, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, and Dr. Strangepork. Gah, how I wish I still had that on tape. At the time, the episode just confused the heck out of me, especially how random the minimovie inclusions seemed to be, and how abruptly they ended. Now, it makes sense. --Andrew, Aleal 07:44, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :::This is very late and I'm not sure if it's even worth adding, but Jim as Kermit voiced the opening to the detective bit in "Eight Flags Over My Nanny". Which was weird, beacuse Frank Welker then played Kermit for the rest of the bit. My source is the VHS, "Muppet Babies: Lets Build". Nick (talk) 09:07, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::::That's a cool little trivia bit, you should add that to Episode 808: Eight Flags Over the Nursery. -- Danny (talk) 12:06, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Episode Guide? Where did the episode titles come from? --Minor muppetz 01:24, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :They're on TV.com. I don't know where TV.com got them from. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:29, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The old Henson.com had episode lists for their shows on the specific show pages (in the behind the scenes link off each show). I think that these titles were on the Little Muppet Monsters one (But I could be wrong). I know that many TV database sites all have this listing too. -- BradFraggle 22:34, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think Henson.Com had a page for Little Muppet Monsters. That was one of the few Henson television series not acknowledged on the website. --Minor muppetz 13:57, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Shout! Factory i've sent this idea to the Shout! Factory page on Facebook and this is what they said "Wow, don't remember this one! We like a good obscure request :)" if possible they might try to release it but we'll have to see but they have released almost every classic TV show ever made Skullzproductions (talk) 20:41, March 4, 2013 (UTC)